Louisa Jones
'Louisa Victoria Jones '(b. 15th January 1990) has been a resident of North Grove her whole life. She is the fifth child of seven to Helen and Peter Jones, the granddaughter of May Porter and aunt to Lottie-May Wright, Lola Jones, Jane Groom, Cameron Jones, Amber Jones and Ethan Jones. Childhood Louisa was born in Royal North Grove Hospital to Helen and Peter Jones. She was named by her elder brother Sean who Louisa bonded with almost immediately. Sean looked after Louisa and as she started primary school he became protective of her, just like his other siblings but with Louisa the two really stuck with each other out of all the other siblings in the Jones' household. Louisa became good friends with Lizzie Redding in primary school but she was also close with cousins Lois Jessop and Bailey Groom who were in her year at school. In 2000 when she was ten years old, brother Sean and his girlfriend Ivy moved away from North Grove and the decision left Louisa devastated. She rang him every single night and he spoke with her but she still cried on her mother's lap almost every single night for the first month. Teenage Years When Louisa started high school she truly came into her own, she was not in the top sets but she did well enough and sailed through the lessons. When she first started there she also befriended a boy named Lee Nuttall. The two became good friends despite Lee's insistence that he hang around in groups older than himself and in 2008 Louisa and Lee finally started dating. The two became as thick as thieves and when Sean came home for a lengthy stay in 2008 because of his best friend's death and met Lee for the first time and enjoyed his company as Sean was the one who she really wanted to get approval of. Louisa however was not liked by everyone and woth Becci Etheridge, what started out as a dislike for one another blew into a full blown hatred for one another when Becci started up trouble between Lee and Louisa and it led to a fight in the school yard with Louisa coming out on top. At college, Louisa did a two year course in Hair and Beauty and got a job at the hairdressers. Adult Years In 2011, Louisa's sister-in-law Ivy Jones bought the hairdresser's where she worked when she moved back up to North Grove and Louisa loved it as she got to be with her brother again and she hated her previous employer. Her relationship with Lee flourished and she loved her family and friends. Nothing happened out of the ordinary and in 2014 she found out she was pregnant. She was delighted and knew that Lee would be ecstatic with the news. She was waiting in the pub for him to come in after work but before Lee and his best friend Ryan Byrne entered, Becci did and started trouble. Jazmyn Fox, the landlady of the Grey Lion Inn barred Becci and before she left she announced to the whole pub that her and Lee had slept together. Louisa did not initially believe her but when she brought the subject up he admitted her did when he was drunk and Louisa left him before telling him about the pregnancy. Family Mother: Helen Jones Father: Peter Jones Sisters: Olivia Jones, Hannah Jones, Katie Jones and Georgia Jones Brothers: Sean Jones and Lewis Jones Grandmothers: May Porter and Patricia Jones Grandfathers: Brian Porter, Roger Hackman and Walter Jones Nieces: Lola Jones, Amber Jones, Jane Groom and Lottie-May Wright Nephews: Cameron Jones and Ethan Jones Aunts: Patricia Jessop, Elise Hackman, Denise Burrows, Sandra Porter and Frances Groom Uncles: Arthur Jessop, John Hackman, Roy Burrows, Harold Weston, Jack Porter and Charles Groom Cousins: Annie Buckley, Bailey Groom, Molly Groom, Lois Jessop, Tim Jessop, Jenny Watson, Oscar Weston, George Weston, Isla Burrows, Rhys Porter, Luke Porter, Shannon Porter and Dennis Hackman References Photo of Jennifer Lawrence: http://gossipcenter.com/jennifer-lawrence/photo/jennifer-lawrence